


Red Like Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Lunacross2k14 on tumblr: Miles does the laundry and turns all of Kerry's clothes pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Like Roses

"MILES!" Kerry yelled from there laundry room. He heard something drop in another room and then footsteps quickly growing closer to him. "What's wrong?" Miles asked worriedly. Miles looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Kerry rarely was seriously mad with him.   
They each messed around with each other, but that was over trivial things. Now Kerry was really pissed off. Kerry held up one of his favorite shirts, which now had gone from white to an alarming shade of reddish pink. Miles went from scared to death to laughing so hard he was almost crying. It was unbelievable how fast his moods changed. "Miles! This isn't funny! All of my clothes besides these" Kerry gestured to his pajama pants and RWBY "it's also a gun" shirt "were in there! Now there all pink! I slept in this three nights in a row already! Miles! Are you even listening?" Miles was still trying to stifle giggles.   
"I didn't mean to do that! I had more important things to do!" Miles said, trying to hide a smirk from forming on his face. "What other "important" things Miles! Video games?" Kerry yelled. Miles smiled sheepishly. "Maybe..." Kerry sighed. Miles hadn't meant to dye all of his clothes red and pink. "Ok whatever, but now I don't have anything to wear for work. I am not going in with everything dyed pink." Kerry said and sighed. They could always drive down to a clothing store but it was already almost dinner time and he didn't really want to go out. "It would make a good story to tell on the podcast." Miles said and smiled. "If you wanna wear them go ahead." Kerry said. Miles looked him like he had just had the most amazing idea ever. "I know!" Miles exclaimed, turned, and ran off into their bedroom. Kerry walked into there bedroom and saw Miles looking through some of his older clothes.   
"Miles what are you-" Kerry started to say before having a shirt and pair of pants thrown into his face. "There! Those are perfect!" Miles said happily. Kerry looked at the shirt and pair of pants that had been thrown at him. They looked old and well used. "Why don't you give me something newer to wear?" Kerry questioned. "Because those are the oldest clothes I have! Everything else would be way to big on you!" Miles said. Kerry gave Miles a sideways glance "Fine. I'm gonna go change." Miles smiled happily "Alright! I'm gonna start dinner then!" Miles gleefully said and walked off with a bounce in his step.

"Miles." Kerry said. "These clothes are still too big." Kerry had to hold up his pants so he could walk without tripping. The shirt was too big too, but the pants were the worst. He needed a belt. "Aww Kerry! I think you look cute!" Miles said giggling. Kerry sighed "Just give me dinner already. You exhaust me" Miles let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, but that's why you love me."


End file.
